


Glass Jars

by misura



Category: Silver in the Wood - Emily Tesh
Genre: Bathtubs, First Time, M/M, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:00:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21832879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misura/pseuds/misura
Summary: "No one could look at you and not want you," Toby said. It was the truth.
Relationships: Tobias Finch/Fabian Rafela
Comments: 9
Kudos: 22
Collections: Yuletide 2019





	Glass Jars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Lyras](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyras/gifts).

They had gone for a drink and there had been a young man who had caught Fabian's eye - blonde, hardly more than a boy, and Fabian had talked to him and smiled at him, and now was kissing him, long and slow, his eyes only on Toby, as if the boy didn't even matter, and Toby felt his hands clench into fists in his lap, even as his cock hardened. 

He told himself that he did not know whom he envied more: Fabian, for having the boy, or the boy, for having Fabian - but that was a lie, of course; the boy had no hold over Fabian whatsoever; he was nothing more than a passing fancy, a whim, a moment's distraction, to be discarded as quickly as he'd been picked up, tossed in the dirt without a thought once Fabian had gotten what he wished from him - or even before, as it turned out.

One of the Jacks arrived from where Fabian had told them to keep watch for likely prey, his expression excited, and Fabian got up, the boy he'd been kissing half-forgotten already, whistling for Toby to follow as one would a hound, and Toby had swallowed his hurt and anger and confusion both, his hands steadied by the knowledge that at least Fabian wanted him in a way he had not wanted the blonde boy, that he was wanted, perhaps even needed.

Fabian did not look back as they left to do some dishonest labor. Toby felt glad of that, as well as a fool for knowing that he'd have felt worse if Fabian had acted otherwise.

They parted company with the others some while after, their work done, and so it felt like it was only the two of them in the Hall, invisible servants having supplied the bath rub filled with water so hot it steamed - "We shall need to find something to do while it cools off a bit," Fabian murmured, looking at Toby through his eye lashes, all fake coyness and maidenly modesty, and Toby felt big and clumsy and unworthy even to lay hands on something as beautiful and finely made as Fabian.

It didn't help that Toby's hands were sticky with blood, leaving little specks of red anywhere he touched Fabian, who didn't seem to mind, his eyes laughing as much as his mouth.

"I'm yours now and forever, Fay," he said, the words feeling too sweet and sticky soft in his mouth, as if he were still a boy, and Fabian his childhood sweetheart, his springtime crush, not a man who had killed and harmed and broken the law for no other reason than that he'd wanted to, and Fabian smiled at him, sharp and mocking, as if he had read Toby's mind and shared his opinion.

Fabian kissed him, even so, as he had kissed the boy, except that he was looking at Toby now, not at someone else, his slender fingers working on Toby's breeches, swatting away Toby's own hands as they tried to help. Toby thought it was about control as much as Fabian not needing the help; Fabian didn't like it when people spoilt his fun or interfered in his plans and Toby undressing himself was apparently not what Fabian had planned for them that night.

"Get into the water now, do," Fabian told him, once Toby's clothes had all come off. There was blood on them, and dirt, and so he did not mind leaving them lying on the floor like rags - and even if he had, he could not have disobeyed Fabian.

Getting into the water, Toby felt the heat of it wash over him, watching as Fabian undressed himself slowly, making a show of it, as if Toby had ever ben able to look away from him - or anyone else, for that matter, though in this moment, Toby didn'tt want to think of other people who might have seen Fabian like this, who might have had Fabian smile at them the way Fabian was smiling at him right now.

The bath tub hadn't really been intended to be used by more than one person at a time, and Toby was big enough to fill it all by himself, with some of the water sloshing over the side every time he moved.

"I should - " he said, half-rising as Fabian stood before him, naked at last and glorious. Toby thought it a miracle to find himself capable of speech at all, but then, how often had he imagined this?

Though of course all the fantasizing hadn't prepared him for the reality of it, of having Fabian in front of him, warm and smiling and looking like he had no intention of going anywhere or doing anything with anyone who wasn't Toby.

"You're not going to fit," he said, as Fabian pressed him back into the water, gentle but insistent. "You'll flood the floors."

"So?" Fabian climbed in, and Toby noticed he'd been right. By the time Fabian had settled into his lap, Toby thought there probably remained as much water in the tub as there was outside of it. "Don't you want me, then?" Fabian asked, mock-hurt, as his hand reached for Toby's cock, and Toby felt he might swallow his own tongue as Fabian took hold of it, all joy and confidence.

"No one could look at you and not want you," Toby said. It was the truth.

Fabian laughed as if it had been a joke and kissed him again, his tongue slipping past Toby's lips as he moved his hands, making Toby gasp with the sharp pleasure of it. "Tell me," he said.

Toby was not a poet, nor did he have the Jacks's talents for making up songs - dirty or not.

Fabian's gaze held him stuck in place, a helpless captive in Fabian's grasp, to do with as he pleased.

"Tell me" Fabian repeated, a hint of impatience to his tone. "Tell me all the things I may do to you, all the things you would be willing to do for me, if only I asked."

_Anything,_ Toby thought, knowing it to be true. _Everything._

He wondered if Fabian had read that thought as well: rather than grow angry at Toby's continued silence, Fabian chuckled, kissing his cheek and then his neck, his mouth. "Show me, then. You can do that much, can't you?"

_Yes,_ Toby thought, but all the sound that came out of his mouth was a moan, so low and needy he hardly recognized it as being his own voice.

Fabian chuckled again, pressing himself close, his voice starting to whisper endearments, instructions, promises and threats, and Toby gave himself up to all of it.

Fabian let Toby dry him, after, all traces of their evening's activities gone, except for the satisfied look in Fabian's eyes. Toby'd have liked to flatter himself by thinking it was his doing, that it'd been Toby's body that had left Fabian so content, but deep down inside, he knew better.

"Nothing like a good night's sleep after a good day's work," Fabian said, stretching and yawning.

Toby didn't know what reply was expected of him, if any, so he kept quiet, wondering if he would be invited to Fabian's bed, wondering if he'd be able to sleep at all, with Fabian right next to him.

He told himself not to get greedy. He'd gotten more than that blonde boy back at the inn: was that not enough? Did that not constitute sufficient proof that Fabian valued him?

Fabian was watching him, Toby realized. Waiting.

"Sleep well, then, Fay," he said, stepping back. "I expect I'll see you in the morning."

"Indeed, I would take it a bit personal if you were to sneak out of my bed before then," Fabian said. He grinned showing teeth. "Perhaps I should tie you to it in order to ensure that doesn't happen?"

Fabian had had him in the bath - more than once. Toby did not think the prospect of Fabian tying him up ought to have anything like the effect on him it appeared to have, yet he heard his breath catch and felt his body grow warm at the idea of it, at the notion of being at Fabian's mercy even more than he already was under normal circumstances.

"Merely a thought," Fabian said, turning away. "I'll have to think about it a bit more, but then, there's no rush, is there? You're not going anywhere, after all. Coming?"

He did not wait for Toby's answer, which was as well, given that Toby didn't trust his voice to make a reply even halfway intelligible. He followed Fabian to his bedroom, instead, feeling like a man caught in a dream, knowing he would need to wake up some day, but hoping it would not be today, not yet.


End file.
